Über die Kunst, zu lieben
by Fading-Stars
Summary: Remus wollte etwas sagen, doch kam nicht dazu, spürte warme Lippen auf seinen, süssliche, weiche Lippen auf weichen Lippen. Die Kunst zu lieben ist nicht leicht, besonders wenn sie aus Freundschaft entsteht. SLASH SB x RL Rating für sexuelle Inhalte


Autor: _Fading Stars  
_

Thema:_Harry Potter_

Rating:_M_

Chapter: 1/(? 5)

Kommentar: Wie lange mir diese Idee schon im Kopf herum schwirrt, weiß ich nicht. Ich habe mir viele Freiheiten dabei genommen, einiges festzulegen, aber das vertieft die Charaktere hoffentlich Charakter gerecht. Wie auch immer. Alles gehört J.K.Rowling etc etc., das kennt ihr doch längst D:

Der Auschnitt aus der Geschichte stammt aus den Canterbury Tales.

Warnungen: Slash (SBxRL)

** Sommergefühl oder die Kunst, sich für etwas zu schämen, was einen glücklich macht**

Leise knisterte das Feuer im Kamin, das Holz glimmte immer wieder auf, die Flammen tanzten glitzernd miteinander, untermalen vom leisen, regelmäßigen Prasseln des Regens, der auf das Turmdach über ihnen fiel, den ganzen langen Sommertag schon, die Wolken hatten die Sonne vertrieben, hingen in schwarzen Schwaden tief unter dem Himmel, und Remus Lupin genoss die Angenehme Kühle, die mitsamt des Regens gekommen war, nach all der Sommerhitze war sie erleichternd und entspannend.

Das Buch, das auf dem Schoß des jungen Gryffindor lag, war groß, schwer und alt, mitgenommen von den vielen Jahren in denen es durch die verschiedenen Hände der vielen Schüler gereicht, zurück zur Bibliothek, im Freien gelesen, in den Rucksack gestopft und heraus gezerrt wurde, und trotzdem säuselte es noch immer seine sanften Worte, Herzen machten Freudensprünge und gespannte Augen verschlungen gierig seine vergilbten Seiten. Remus hatte es aufgeschlagen und hing irgendwo im letzten Drittel fest, doch anstatt etwa alle 30 Sekunden um zu blättern war es seit einer halben Stunde auf ein und der selben Seite aufgeschlagen. Eine verzierte, kleine Rose prangte am oberen Rand, schlängelte sich über den Worten entlang und blickte voller Schönheit in die Augen ihres Betrachters. Doch ihr Betrachter blickte nicht zurück. Obwohl Remus die Seite ansah, sah er sie nicht. Er war weit weg, irgendwo weit entfernt und hing verschwommenen, irritierenden Gedanken nach, Erinnerungen an die letzte Woche, die um in hingen, die ihn verfolgten und ihm einen sanften Schauer über den Rücken jagten, ihn seufzen ließen und Wärme in der Magengegend erzeugten. Irgendwas war da immer gewesen, wenn er Sirius angesehen hatte, ein Kribbeln, ein Gefühl, etwas was ihn verwirrte, etwas was ihn beschämte und zu dem er sich sagte, dass es nicht sein durfte, dass dieses Gefühl dem so ähnlich war, was James immer beschrieb, wenn er Lily Evans betrachtete. Vielleicht war es der Werwolf, hatte er sich immer gesagt, Moony, der Tatze mochte, aber es war eine andere Art des Mögens, der Wolf mochte Tatze, doch er stand über ihm. Doch Sirius hatte Remus in der Hand, hatte es immer gehabt, sobald er ihn angesehen hatte, mit diesen irre fröhlichen, aufweckenden Augen, die bis zu Remus' Seele sahen.

„_Was ist das, zwischen uns?" hauchte Sirius verwirrt, seine grauen Augen blickten tief in Remus, die grellen Blitze, die durchs Fenster fielen, ließ sie leuchten, Remus sah das Glitzern, das in Sirius Augen war, sie funkelten wie Sterne, doch ihr Ausdruck war Irritation, Verwirrung, Angst. „Ich weiß es nicht." antwortete Remus wahrheitsgemäß, er wusste es nichts, wusste in diesem Moment gar nichts, weder was zwischen ihnen war, noch wer er war, wo er war, was dieses Kribbeln in der Magengegend zu bedeuten hatte, hatte Angst, Angst ihre Freundschaft verliere sich grade. Remus spürte Sirius Hand, die auf seinem Rücken lag, locker, ungezwungen und doch ein bisschen verkrampft. Als Sirius zu Remus ins Bett gekrochen war, da war alles in Ordnung gewesen, keine Verwirrung, keine seltsamen Gefühle, keine Angst. Der Sturm über ihnen krachte, pfiff um den Turm, ließ die Schüler unter ihm kein Auge zu tun, wirkte wie die Boshaftigkeit selber, nicht wie ein Sturm sondern wie ein Dämon, der das Schloss bei lebendigem Leibe auffressen wollte. Peter und James waren verschwunden, vermutlich in den Gemeinschaftsraum, bei anderen, die genauso wenig schlafen konnten, plauderten, alberten herum. Doch Sirius hatte nur gegrummelt, als James ihn gefragt hatte, ob er mit wolle und als die beiden verschwunden waren, war er zu Remus ins Bett gekrochen. „Sirius, ich war ja nie normal, nicht in dem allgemein hin angenommenen Sinne, und du auch nicht, aber _was_ passiert da mit uns?!" Remus Stimme war leise, fragend, voller Fragen nach dem Wie, Was, Warum, sie war zittrig und stockend, und hatte eine Süsse, die Sirius mochte. Doch jetzt nahm er die Süsse nicht war, in seinem Kopf waren dieselben Fragen, auf die sie keine Antwort wussten, dieselben Gedanken, die selben Wünsche nach Nähe und Geborgenheit, die so seltsam tief gingen, und Sirius fragte sich, wie Remus Lippen schmeckten, verwarf den Gedanken sofort erschreckt wieder und drückte sich noch näher an Remus, nach halt suchend, denn er fürchtete sonst ins Nichts zu stürzen, dass ihn gierig verschlingen würde. Remus Hand glitt behutsam, Trost spendend über seinen Rücken in seinen Nacken, Remus Finger spielten mit einigen Haarsträhnen Sirius', gedankenverloren, er hauchte ein paar unverständliche Worte, schüttelte den Kopf, nickte im nächsten Moment und sah nur noch verloren in Sirius Augen. Verlor sich darin, irgendwo tief in ihnen. Sirius legte seine Stirn an Remus', schloss kurz die Augen, hoffte Antworten würden ihm zufliegen, so wie ihm sonst immer alles zugeflogen war, doch da war nichts als Kribbeln im Magen, wie kalte Limonade, nichts als das Spüren von warmer Haut auf warmer Haut, das sein Herz erwärmte. „Ich dachte immer," begann Sirius leise, behutsam, nachdenklich, so als wenn er die Sätze erst formte, als er sie aussprach, „das, was ich fühle, wenn ich dich sehe, das was ich empfinde, wenn ich dich berühre, das läge an unserer Freundschaft. Und dann gehst du plötzlich mit dieser Brown aus, und ich mag sie nicht, sie ist so dumm und kichert nur, lacht über deine schlechten Witze, über die sonst nur ich gelacht habe, und ich war irgendwie, ich weiß nicht, irgendwie so furchtbar _eifersüchtig_!" Remus lachte leise. „Deswegen hast du ihr gesagt, so eine dumme Göre hätte einen so liebevollen, klugen Mann nicht verdient?" Kurz erinnerte er sich, wie Sirius am Nachmittag mit Zornesröte im Gesicht Daniella Brown verschreckt hatte, so sehr, dass sie sich 3 Stunden lang auf dem Mädchenklo eingesperrt hatte. Zuerst war er sauer auf ihn gewesen, bis Sirius sich hastig entschuldigt hatte, davon gestürmt war und ihn verwirrt stehen gelassen hatte. Dann war dieses Gefühl in ihm hoch gestiegen, das geschmeichelt fühlen, eine Erleichterung, die er nicht einordnen konnte, die ihn irritierte und froh machte. „Es tut mir-" fing Sirius demütig klingend an, doch Remus unterbrach ihn. „Brauch es nicht. Sie kannte nicht mal die Bedeutung einer Metapher in einem Gedicht von Dante Alighieri, und das sollte doch jeder wissen." Sirius unverständlicher Blick ließ ihn ein „Naja, fast jeder." hinzufügen und er musste unwillkürlich lächeln. „Vielleicht, ich weiß nicht, glaubst du, das ist was anderes, das mit uns, als das mit dir und James? Irgendwie, ich weiß nicht, anders einfach.." schloss er lahm, vergrub sein Gesicht in Sirius dunklem Haar, war rot geworden, schämte sich für das, was er gesagt und auch gemeint hatte, fügte in Gedanken hinzu „ist das ein mögliches Wir im Sinne von Zusammensein?" Pfeifend schlug der Wind prasselnden Regen gegen die Fensterscheiben, der Donner krachte über ihnen, ließ Remus zusammenfahren. Kaum merklich zuckte Sirius mit den Schultern, hatte die Augen geschlossen, empfand Remus Nähe als unabdingbar, essentiell, wohltuend, wollte sie niemals missen und dachte daran, wie es wäre, wenn Remus weg war. Der Gedanke trieb ihn dazu, Remus an sich zu drücken. „Vielleicht." sagte er leise, seufzte, sah Remus wieder an, dachte nach, wie Remus selbst, einige Momente schwiegen sie, dachten nach, sahen sich einfach an. Remus wollte etwas sagen, doch kam nicht dazu, spürte warme Lippen auf seinen, süssliche, weiche Lippen auf weichen Lippen, erschrocken schloss Remus die Augen, ließ es geschehen, spürte das kribbeln, irgendwo in der Magengegend, erwiderte den Kuss langsam, er war leicht, sanft, langsam, behutsam, zögerlich. Ohne viel Zungenberührung, schüchtern und leise, sie bewegten sich nicht, und einzig das Gefühl von Lippen auf Lippen hing in der Luft, dann war es vorbei, so plötzlich, wie es begonnen hatte, und hinterließ Verwirrung, Gefühlschaos, sanfte, angenehme Verzweiflung. „Tut mir leid..."sagte Sirius leise, drückte sein Gesicht in die Kissen, fühlte die Scham seine Glieder hoch kriechen. „Braucht es nicht..." murmelte Remus leise, legte seinen Kopf an Sirius Schulter und schwieg, sagte kein Wort mehr, bis der Sturm abklang, doch der Sturm in ihrem inneren wütete weiter._

Leise seufzte Remus, lehnte sich tief in den Sessel zurück, blickte ins Feuer, das vor seinen Augen tanzte, die Flammen die sich aufgeregt umeinander schlängelten, und die Erinnerung hinterließ einen traurigen Nachgeschmack, er dachte an Sirius, fragte sich, was er wohl gerade tat, fragte sich, was er machen sollte, spürte den Brief seiner Mutter in seiner Hosentasche, wusste genau, dass er Sirius fragen musste, denn niemals könnte er sie belügen. Er war einfach nicht imstande dazu. Doch was würde Sirius denken, ihm blieb nicht mehr viel Zeit, zwei Tage, bis zum Schuljahresende, dann würden sie sich alle in die allgemeine Sommereuphorie stürzen. Doch Remus war nicht nach Euphorie. Im war nach heisser Schokolade, einem warmen Bett, in das er sich verkriechen könnte. Im war nach Sirius. Es war eine Woche her, seit dem Kuss, der so versteckt und doch so offen war, und jedes mal wenn Remus Sirius angesehen hatte, wünschte er sich, es würde erneut passieren. Und dann wünschte er sich, es würde nicht, denn es würde ihn noch mehr verwirren, in noch mehr Unklarheiten stürzen, tiefer, tiefer, ohne ein Ende. Was war er. Was war mit ihm, wieso wollte er von seinem besten Freund geküsst werden, _geküsst_, er wollte darin versinken, darin ertrinken und mit Sirius sterben, glücklich, ohne Sorgen. Remus schloss frustriert die Augen. Er drehte durch, definitiv. Er war ja nie sonderlich erfolgreich bei Mädchen gewesen, aber musste er deswegen seinen besten Freund ins Visier nehmen? Definitiv nicht. Aber wenn er Sirius fragen würde, und wenn Sirius ja sagen würde, was geschähe dann? Würde alles so werden, wie es immer war, würden sie zusammen unter einer Bettdecke liegen, sich Schokofroschkarten ansehen, würden sie lachen? Oder würden sie sich dann küssen, küssen ohne aufzuhören, würden sie das tun, was nicht normal war, was Remus Angst machte, mehr noch als Mädchen, obwohl das nicht stimmte, Mädchen waren unheimlicher, denn er könnte Sirius jederzeit fragen, _was_ sie taten, Mädchen würden ihn nur für verrückt erklären. Er verlor sich in dem Gedanken, versank darin, stellte sich Sirius warme Lippen vor, die fast so waren, wie die eines Mädchens, abgesehen davon, dass sie ganz anders waren. Erschöpft fuhr Remus sich mit der Hand durchs Gesicht. Nach dieser Nacht, da waren sie so miteinander umgegangen, als wäre es nie passiert, sie hatten sich morgens begrüßt, sich geneckt, sich gestritten und vertragen, Remus hatte Peter Arithmantik erklärt, während Sirius gelangweilt auf einem Pergament rum gekritzelt hatte, so wie immer. Und doch war alles anders. Remus glaubte manchmal Sirius Blick auf sich zu spüren, doch wenn er hinsah, blickte Sirius nicht zu ihm. Doch vielleicht bildete er sich das ein. Vielleicht wurde er paranoid. Bei all diesem Nachdenken, da bemerkte er nicht, wie Sirius Schritte leise im leeren Gemeinschaftsraum widerhallten, spürte nicht, wie er sich näherte, nahm er doch sonst jede Bewegung wahr, mit geschärften Sinne, Werwolfssinnen, die er unfreiwillig erhalten hatte. „Remus?" fragte Sirius leise hinter ihm. Remus schrak auf, ließ sein Buch fallen, sprang auf mit gezogenem Zauberstab und starrte Sirius an, als sei er ein Geist, der gerade erschienen war, um Remus seinen Tod vor herzusagen. „Oh." machte Remus, als er Sirius erkannte, blinzelte einmal, zweimal, fasste sich, ließ seine Hand sinken, starrte Sirius verwirrt an, rührte sich kein Stück. Sirius erwiderte den Blick, lächelte leicht belustigt, zeigte auf seine Brust. „Hier, genau hierhin ins Herz stechen, dann bist du mich los!" sagte er herausfordernd, streckte ihm seine Brust entgegen, sah in an, direkt in die Augen, direkt in Remus dunkelbraune Augen, die so tief wie ein ruhiger, dunkler See waren. Sie schwiegen, sahen sich an, bis Remus errötet weg sah. Er setze sich wieder in den Sessel, sah über die Lehne vorsichtig zu Sirius und ein Gefühl von Ungewissheit lag in der Luft. Wieder dieses Gefühl des geküsst werden Wollens, das Gefühl des Halt Verlierens, das Remus in letzter Zeit so oft hatte, dass ihn verwirrte, beschämte, ihn verzweifeln ließ. Remus Blick war traurig, er wusste, dass es nie mehr geschehen würde, denn nun war es anders, da war kein grausamer Sturm, nur seichter Regen, da war kein Bett, in dass sie sich schmiegten, nur ein Sessel, da waren nicht diese verzweifelten Gefühle, nur die schwere, bedrückende Traurigkeit. „Schau doch nicht so..." murmelte Sirius leise, war irgendwie enttäuscht, wusste nicht warum, seufzte, sah anders aus, war anders, war nicht mehr Sirius, war nur noch ein Verlorener in der weiten See der Gefühle, Gefühle die sie sich nicht erklären konnte, die so unwahr waren, und doch so real. Gefühle, die sie sich nicht eingestanden, dass sie da waren, die sie verdrängten, die doch immer wieder kamen. Gefühle, für die sich schämten, obwohl sie sie glücklich machten. Sirius sagte keinen Ton mehr, verschwand auf den Treppen zu ihrem Schlafsaal, und Remus legte erschöpft seinen Kopf auf die Lehne, spürte die Tränen seine Wangen runter laufen, erinnerte sich, dass er Sirius noch fragen musste, doch aller Mut dazu war weg. Verschwunden, versunken tief in ihm, in Sirius, oder in die Erinnerung an Sirius, die noch in der Luft hing, und das Kribbeln in der Magengegend war unangenehm.

„Was für ne Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?" fragte James empört, als er Remus Gesichtsausdruck sah, nahm hin, dass Remus sich schweigend neben ihn setzte, schweigend nach einem Hühnchenbein griff, schweigend begann zu essen. Er verschränkte die Arme. Beobachtete Remus, der ihn ignorierte, musterte ihn genau, wusste, was los war, ohne dass Remus es ihm sagte, wollte trotzdem, dass Remus das tun würde. Er wartete, hoffte auf ein Wort seines Freundes, dass dieser freiwillig mit dem Grund seiner schlechten Laune raus rückte. Dann wurde es ihm zu viel. „Remus!" sagte er anklagend, presste die Lippen aufeinander, drückte die Augenbrauen zusammen, so dass eine Falte wischen ihnen entstand. Remus seufzte. „Nur Sirius." murmelte er leise, spürte, wie sich seine Eingeweide schmerzhaft zusammen zogen, verlor jeglichen Appetit. Er schob den Teller etwas weg, trank einen Schluck, sah sich am Tisch um, der nur spärlich gefüllt war, fragte sich einen Moment lang, wo Peter war. James sah ihn an, voller Unverständnis. Er dachte einen Moment lang nach, wog ab, ob er es sagen sollte oder nicht, das was er dachte, entschied sich dafür. „Ich dachte, langsam sei alles klar zwischen euch...?" meinte er wie beiläufig, Remus verschluckte sich, hustete, sah James an, erschrocken. „Wie?!" James zuckte mit den Schultern und grinste verloren. „Na, das mit euch und so.." murmelte er leise, „dachte ihr merkt es mal langsam selber.." Er kratze sich am Kopf. Wusste nicht recht weiter. Remus Blick verhieß nichts Gutes, und irgendwie sollte er die Situation retten. „Es ist doch alles bei bester Ordnung mit uns, was sollte sich denn ändern?" Remus Stimme war eine Spur zu beiläufig, zu desinteressiert, um nicht gelogen zu sein. James lachte hell, nahm sich noch etwas nach, ließ seinen Blick schweifen, blick kurz an Lily Evans hängen, er seufzte leise, sah dann wieder zu Remus. „Ich bitte dich!" meinte er und schaute nun ernst. „Ich mag zwar ein Idiot sein, aber bin nich blind!" Ruckartig stand Remus auf. „Das verstehst du falsch." Er presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Vollkommen falsch!" Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, und rauschte mit großen Schritten hinaus. Er hörte noch, wie James ihm nach rief. „Liebe sollte man nicht ignorieren, wenn sie da ist!" Er stolperte, fing sich wieder, fing an zu rennen, wollte nur noch raus, raus, damit niemand seine Tränen sah. Tränen, die die Wahrheit offen legten. Dass er sich nach Sirius sehnte, dass er geküsst werden wollte, dass er ihn bei sich haben wollte. Die Wahrheit, die so verboten war. Die Wahrheit für die er sich so sehr schämte, für die er sich verurteilte, für die er sich hasste, genauso wie er den Wolf hasste. Die Wahrheit, die ihn glücklich machte.

Der nächste Tag plätscherte dahin, ohne dass die Rumtreiber Remus oder Sirius zu Gesicht bekamen. James und Peter saßen zusammen und redeten über die beiden, verbrachten ihren Tag mit grübeln und hoffen. Sie wussten, es war nicht einfach für die Beiden, und sie hatten zu Anfang selbst etwas Scheu dem Thema gegenüber gehabt, doch waren zu dem Schluss gekommen, wenn sie schon die Werwolfsache akzeptiert haben, sollte eine Beziehung der beiden, die über Freundschaft hinaus ging, doch das kleinere Übel sein. Es war seltsam, zu wissen, dass die besten Freunde mehr wollten, mehr als Freundschaft, ein komisches Gefühl, dass sie auf ihr eigenes Geschlecht standen, oder vielleicht nicht mal das, einfach, dass Sirius auf Remus und Remus auf Sirius stand. James hatte Peter gesagt, dass er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Sirius, oder auch Remus wahrhaftig _schwul_ waren, und sowieso, Remus war ja irgendwie auch ein bisschen ein Mädchen, jedenfalls von seiner Gefühlswelt (Peter hatte James ausgeholfen, als ihm das richtige Wort fehlte) her. Und sei es wie es war, egal was die beiden für seltsame Ideen hatten, sie würden trotzdem zu ihnen stehen, denn schließlich waren sie Freunde. Das einzige Problem, was James wirklich störte, war, wie Remus und Sirius sich nun mieden. Oder wie es schien dass sie sich mieden, sich nicht trauten, einander gegenüber zu treten. Es musste beiden klar sein, dass da etwas war, und James konnte verstehen, dass beide es nicht wahrhaben wollten. Es war nicht normal, es war seltsam, anders, ungewohnt, und James selbst hatte Mühe, sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden. Doch er konnte es irgendwie, und nun hatte er sich fest vorgenommen, dass, wenn es so war, er die beiden in die Enge treiben musste, ihnen klar machen musste, dass sie aus der Sache sowieso nicht mehr raus kamen. Das war die einzige Möglichkeit, um ihre Freundschaft nicht schwinden zu lassen.

Remus hatte sich seit dem Nachmittag in der heulenden Hütte verkrochen, zusammen mit dem Buch, dass er seit Wochen mit sich herum trug, es beinhaltete verschiedene Canterbury-Geschichten, eine Sammlung von Geschichten und Gedichten, die, eingebettet in eine Rahmenhandlung, von vielen Lebensnahen Dingen handelten, Liebe, Verrat, Habsucht. So sehr es doch ein Ort war, der unheilvoll für ihn war, so sehr mochte er ihn auch, er war leise, angenehm alt, irgendwie wie Remus selbst. Er stellte keine Fragen. Und irgendwann abends war er eingeschlafen, auf dem alten Bett, dass erstaunlich intakt war, träumte seltsame Dinge, die ihn noch mehr erschöpften, an die er sich nicht erinnern konnte, nur an den bitteren Nachgeschmack, den sie hinterließen, an einen Schrecken, der ihn frieren ließ. Er wachte immer wieder auf, versank wieder in unruhigen Schlaf. Bis ein Knirschen ihn schließlich vollkommen weckte. „Remus..?" erklang eine vertraute Stimme, sie war vorsichtig, leise. Sirius Gesicht erschien vor seinem, als er die Augen öffnete, er blinzelte ein paar mal, doch Sirius schien wohl echt zu sein, kein Traum, und dann fuhr er hoch, wurde rot, sah weg. Sirius setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett und sah ihn an. „Hey.." murmelte Sirius leise, verlegen, wusste scheinbar nicht weiter. „Hey." erwiderte Remus, tonlos, wusste selber nichts zu sagen, und sie saßen da, Minuten vergingen, sahen sich nicht an, schämten sich, obwohl sie nicht wussten, wofür eigentlich, seufzten leise, und die Stille war drückend. „Ich..," begann Remus, hatte sich an etwas erinnerte, dachte, jetzt oder nie, morgen war die Fahrt nachhause, „meine Mutter fragte, naja, ich dachte, da James ja eh wegfahren würde, ich weiß, du wolltest eigentlich mit, deswegen dachte ich, ob du nicht vielleicht, bis wir alle zusammen zu James fahren würden, ob wir, ob du nicht vielleicht..." Er verlor den Faden langsam. Sah Sirius doch an, fragte sich, was er eigentlich wollte, war für einen Moment irritiert. Sirius betrachtete das Buch, die Seite die aufgeschlagen war.

_Thus day by day this child begun to cry,_

_Till in his father's barme adown he lay, _

_And saide, "Farewell, father, I must die;"_

_And kiss'd his father, and died the same day._

_And when the woeful father did it sey, _

_For woe his armes two he gan to bite,_

_And said, "Alas! Fortune, and well-away!_

_To thy false wheel my woe all may I wite."_

Ganz leise hatte er vorgelesen, was dort stand, seufzte. „Traurig.." sagte er leise. „Kinder sollten nicht sterben." Remus nickte langsam. „Eine traurige Geschichte..." murmelte er, meinte es auch so, schwieg betroffen. Bis ihm einfiel, was er sagen wollte. „Meine Mutter hatte gefragt, ob du nicht Lust hättest, in den Ferien zu mir zu kommen." Er sah Sirius an, versuchte in seinem Blick zu lesen. Sirius nickte langsam. „Gerne. James wird zwar beleidigt sein, aber vielleicht ist das eine gute Gelegenheit. Zum reden. Um ein bisschen nach zu denken, du weißt schon, über, naja, _uns_, weißt du?" Er sah Remus an, wusste, dass dieser verstanden hatte, nahm sein Nicken wahr, lächelte dann vorsichtig. „So, und du sitzt hier rum, während die anderen schon die Sommerferien feiern." Sein Grinsen wurde mutiger, als Remus lachte. „Ich weiß, du magst keine Partys, aber normalerweise würdest du jetzt mit dem Packen beschäftigt sein, damit du mich morgen früh rum scheuchen kannst, weil ich noch alles quer herum liegen hab!" Remus lachte erneut, stimmte ihm zu, gestand sich selber ein, dass er dass vergessen hatte, das Packen, und dass er es vermisst hatte, wie Sirius ihn triezte, doch wenigstens mal aufzutauchen, wenn die anderen feierten. 

Es war eine angenehme Fahrt nach London, quer durch Berge und Hügellandschaften, die Sonne stand hoch am Himmel und lachte ihnen entgegen, und es war so heiß, dass man selbst mit einem dünnen Hemd bekleidet noch schwitzte. Doch die unangenehme Schwüle drückte sich nicht auf die Stimmung der Schüler aus, denn die Aussicht auf Wochen voller Spaß konnte nicht von solchen Kleinigkeiten gestört werden.

Der Bahnhof war voller Eltern, Geschwistern, Onkel und Tanten, Freunden und allerlei anderer Gestalten, als der rote Zug schwerfällig hinein rollte, Sirius drückte seine Nase gegen die Fensterscheibe, sein Atem beschlug das Glas. Er bewegte sich nicht, als der Zug anhielt. „Sirius?" fragte James, doch ein Wink von Sirius ließ ihn schweigen. Sirius kniff die Augen zusammen, sein Blick wanderte über vielen Eltern, blieb hängen, musterte, was er dort sah. Er hielt die Luft gespannt an, sah zu, wie seine Mutter Regulus in den Arm nahm, dieser einen peinlich berührten Gesichtsausdruck hatte, sein Vater ihm auf die Schulter klopfte, einige Worte sagte, und die Familie hoch erhobenen Hauptes, stolz los schritt, Richtung Ausgang, und peinlich genau darauf achtete, keinen der „gefährlichen Schlammblüter" zu berühren. Als würden sie pures Gift austeilen, sobald man ihnen zu nahe kommen würde. Sirius schnaubte verächtlich, Remus war neben ihn getreten und hatte das Beobachtungsobjekt Sirius' entdeckt. Er sagte nichts dazu, er wusste dass es nichts bringen würde, und James und Peter wussten das auch. Keiner der Freunde verlor ein Wort darüber, sie gingen schweigend, ihr Gepäck in der Hand, durch den engen Gang des Zuges zur Tür. Jedem war klar, dass, allen bösen Worten zum Trotz, Sirius sich eigentlich vor allem die Anerkennung seiner Eltern wünschte, die ihm nicht gegönnt wurde. „So, dann mal wieder rein in die aufregende Welt der Sommerferien, Eltern die einen umsorgen und bis Mittags schlafen!" sagte Sirius fröhlich, als sie aus dem Zug stiegen, er blickte die Rumtreiber grinsend an, und sie pflichteten ihm bei. „Naja, wenn du dann mit Moony Canterbury unsicher machst, werden die Mädels euch scharenweise hinterher laufen!" grinste James, Peter lachte laut, Sirius klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und Remus musste unwillkürlich grinsen, beim dem Anblick, diese glücklichen Gesichter, die Freude die sich in ihren Gesichtern spiegelte. Und bei ihm war es nicht anders. Er freute sich auf die Wochen mit Sirius, er freute sich wie ein kleines Kind auf Weihnachten, war froh, nicht in das Loch der Einsamkeit zu fallen, wie sonst in den Ferien, war gespannt, was sie wohl alles anstellen würden und hoffte, dass ihre Freundschaft bestand haben würden, trotz all dessen, was zwischen ihnen passiert war. Er dachte kurz an James Worte. _„Ich mag zwar ein Idiot sein, aber bin nich blind!" _James sah etwas, dass Remus nicht sah, nur fühlte, es vielleicht gar nicht sehen wollte, und deshalb nicht sah. Oder er redete sich ein, es nicht zu sehen, obwohl er es doch genau sah? Sein Gedankengang wurde jäh unterbrochen, als sein Vater ihn auf die Schulter klopfte, seine Mutter etwas zu ihm sagte, dass er erst nicht verstand, da er noch zu sehr in seinen Gedanken hing, doch langsam kehrte er auf den Bahnhof zurück. Sirius stand bei James und seinen Eltern, Peters Mutter stand bei James', sein Vater unterhielt sich mit Peter, und irgendwo in der Ferne hörte er seine Mutter reden. „Was meintest du?" fragte er seine Mutter, als sie ihn vorwurfsvoll ansah. Sie schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, meinte, sie ginge sich noch schnell mit James Mutter unterhalten und ging zu eben jener. So wie die vier gute Freunde geworden waren, so hatten sich auch Bekanntschaften unter ihren Eltern gebildet, auch wenn nur eine davon als wirklichen Freundschaft durch ging. Remus Mutter und James' verstanden sich auf Anhieb gut, auch wenn sie so furchtbar verschieden wie Tag und Nacht waren. James Mutter war aufgedreht, lebensfroh, immer modern gekleidet, versprühte Lebensfreude in jedem Raum in dem sie auftauchte. Sie hatte kohlrabenschwarzes Haar, leuchtende, braune Augen und eine hübsche kleine Nase, war schlank und hatte genau die richtige Größe, nicht zu klein, nicht zu groß. Remus Mutter war ganz anders, war ruhig und besonnen, liebevoll, besorgt um die Jungen und hatte eine beruhigende Wirkung auf jeden, den sie traf. Ihr Haar war gelockt und goldbraun, ihre Augen hatten eine warme Schokoladenfarbe und ihr Gesicht war schmal, aber liebreizend, ausserdem war sie gut 10 Jahre jünger als James Mutter, sie war 17 Jahre alt gewesen, als sie Mutter geworden war, und hatte es niemals bereut. Und trotz aller Unterschiede verstanden die beiden Frauen sich gut, tranken Kaffee miteinander, wenn sich die Gelegenheit dazu bot und redeten über alles was sie beschäftigte. Peter's Mutter fanden beide etwas „fanatisch", begegneten ihr jedoch immer mit einer höflichen Freundlichkeit, die nur gutherzige Menschen erbringen können. Sirius schlenderte langsam zu Remus herüber, nachdem er sich von Peter verabschiedet hatte, der nun mit seinen Eltern den Bahnhof verließ, beobachtete, wie James Vater diesem irgendetwas lustiges erzählte, worauf hin er gemeinsam mit Remus Vater in lautes Gelächter ausbrach. Es war angenehm, eine fröhliche Gesellschaft, und sie fühlten sich glücklich bei dem Anblick dieses Friedens. „Ich beneide dich." sagte Sirius leise, wie beiläufig, ein Stück zu beiläufig, Remus sah ihn an, sah das Lächeln, dass irgendwie traurig war, sah wie Sirius ihn wirklich beneidete, ihn und James, um ihre Eltern, die alles für ihre Söhne hergegeben hätten. „Hey, wo ist denn der Sirius, der schmutzige Witze reißt und böse grinsen kann?" fragte Remus, stieß ihn neckend an, sah ihn herausfordernd an. Sirius lachte, und es war ein ehrliches Lachen, er legte einen Arm um Remus Schulter und zog ihn mit sich zu den anderen, tat was Remus sagte, rieß schmutzige Witze, erntete empörte Blicke der Frauen, heftiges lachen der anderen, war wieder Sirius, der freche 16-jährige, den nichts erschütterte. In Remus Brust glühte Stolz, den er allein kannte seine andere Seite, die des schwachen Sirius, die des einsamen Sirius, der sich nach Liebe sehnte.

Das Land um Canterbury war voller Obstgärten, Hopfenfeldern und wundervoller Weite, der Himmel war blau, rein, die Luft klar, und das Haus, in dem Remus Familie lebte, lag zwischen Canterbury und Whitestable, bis nach Canterbury waren es drei, bis zum Strand von Whitestable etwa 4 Meilen, es war nahe eines Waldstückes, hinter dem eine riesige Obstplantage war, es war versteckt, klein, hübsch und geborgen, überall drum herum standen Gehöfte. Von London bis zu Remus waren es etwa 60 Meilen, den Weg legten sie in einem alten, aber hübsch gemachten Auto zurück, der ganze Stolz von Remus Vater, wie es schien, und er erwähnte öfters, dass wenn er einmal einen überraschenden Geldsegen hätte, würde er Remus ein ganz tolles, neues, mit allerlei magischem Schnickschnack bereichertes Auto schenken wollen. Vielleicht klang es albern, wie der 36-jährige Mann darüber redete, doch für Sirius klang es wunderbar, er respektierte die Liebe, die Remus Vater seinem Sohn entgegen brachte, sehr, war beeindruckt von der gleichzeitigen Distanz und Nähe, die sie hatten, sie behandelten ihn vollkommen wie einen vernünftigen Erwachsenen, was Remus ja nun seit ein paar Monaten altersgemäß war, doch trotzdem spürte man ihre Fürsorge, die nie einen Deut zu viel zu sein schien. Sirius spürte Remus Entspannung, wie er sich vollkommen in diese Familie fallen lassen konnte, sich wohl fühlte, geschützt, geachtet, sah einen Remus, den er vorher nie bemerkt hatte, einen Remus ohne Moony, einen lebensfrohen jungen Mann, der sanft und empfindsam war, empfindlich, sodass Sirius ihn dann und wann als „halbes Mädchen" betitelte, ein Remus, der offen war und Herzen erwärmte. Dann und wann fragte Sirius sich, was geworden wäre, wäre er nicht zum Werwolf geworden, würde es Moony nicht geben, sondern nur Remus, was wohl geworden wäre. Ein brillanter Schüler, ein sanfter Schüler, einer, der den Mädchen gefiel, weil er sie auf mysteriöse Art zu verstehen schien, einer der Gedichte las, und bei dem es nicht albern klang, wenn er sie zitierte, ein Schüler, der stolz wäre, der zu sein, der er ist. Jemand, der nach der Schule viel Geld verdient hätte und seinen Eltern viel davon geschenkt hätte, weil er sie liebte. Doch es war nicht so und Remus wäre nicht Remus ohne Moony, genauso wie Moony ohne Remus nicht Moony wäre. Es war schon spät, als sie aufgebrochen waren, da sie noch durch London geschlendert waren, etwas gegessen hatten, gelacht und geredet. Irgendwann nach Faversham passierte es.

„Naja, und dann hat James Professor McGonagall mit diesem herrlichen Blick angesehen, und sie hat geseufzt und gemeint, sie würde nochmal ein Auge zudrücken, aber nur ausnahmsweise, und das sagt sie jedes mal!" lachte Remus, seine Mutter grinste, und sein Vater fragte ihn, wie oft dass denn schon passiert war, und er schaute belustigt drein. „Oft!" betonte Sirius und wieder lachten alle, doch dann schrie Remus Mutter auf, schrie: „Edward, pass auf!", und Remus Vater riss das Lenkrad herum, in Panik, wich gerade so dem großen Hirsch aus, der auf der Fahrbahn stand. Quietschend kam das Fahrzeug zum stehen, und keiner rührte sich. Es war still, der Hirsch begutachtete das Ding, das er schon so oft gesehen hatte, das ekelig roch und er nicht zuordnen konnte, doch da er es schon oft gesehen hatte, hatte er keine Angst davor mehr. Er trottete langsam auf die andere Seite der Straße, verschwand im Wald, wusste nicht, dass ein Zusammenprall mit dem Auto wahrscheinlich seinen Tod bedeutet hätte. „Edward..." hauchte Remus Mutter leise, sah dann kurz nach hinten, Remus war von der plötzlichen Wendung gegen die Seite geworfen worden, Sirius lag halb auf ihm, jaulte leise, fluchte, sie sah wieder zu ihrem Mann, der sich langsam auf rappelte. „Meine Güte.." murmelte er benommen, Remus Mutter keuchte leise, war wie erstarrt, zückte dann rasch ihren Zauberstab, begutachtete in Hast die Platzwunde an der Stirn ihres Mannes, fuhr ihn an, er solle still halten, murmelte etwas, leise und unverständlich, kümmerte sich um ihn, konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf ihn. Keiner beachtete die Jungen auf der Rückbank. „Remus?" flüsterte Sirius leise, dieser sah zu ihm, blickte ihn an, aus großen Augen, mit erstauntem Ausdruck, als wunderte er sich darüber, dass Sirius hier war, dass Sirius hier war und ihm so nahe. Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an, sagten nichts, und es war nur kurz, wie ein Windhauch, die Berührung ihrer Lippen war fast unbemerkbar, und doch vollkommen spürbar, eine Sekunde dauerte eine Minute, hinterließ ein warmes Prickeln, Sirius war einem Impuls gefolgt, so wie er es immer tat, hatte keine Sekunde an Denken verschwendet, hatte es einfach getan. Und Remus musste lächeln, konnte nicht anders, wusste nicht, wo er sich befand, was geschehen war, fühlte sich nur gut. Und eine Minute später dachte er, er hätte sich alles eingebildet. In Hast hatte er die Situation aufgenommen, hatte seine Mutter beruhigt, hatte gehört, wie sein Vater sagte, dass alles okay sei, dass nichts weiter passiert war, war ausgestiegen, hatte geschaut ob etwas am Auto passiert war, und war erleichtert, dass sie den Hirsch nicht angefahren hatte. Er redete sich ein, dass er sich den flüchtigen Kuss eingebildet hatte, bis er es glaubte, lachte kurz darauf schon wieder mit den anderen, und bemerkte den verstohlenen Blick von Sirius nicht, der wusste, dass Remus es sich nicht eingebildet hatte. Und Sirius schämte sich für das, was ihn glücklich machte.

_To be continued..._


End file.
